Conventional tool display rack includes a paper-made card with a hole defined in one of two ends thereof so as to hang the card to a nail on the display wall, a tool is fixedly attached to the card by a wire extending through the card and wrapping around the handle of the tool. The tool is easily taken away from the card by cutting the wire or just pulling the tool from the card. In order to prevent the shortcoming of the tool rack, a plastic and transparent cover is further used to fixedly connect to the card so that the tool can be seen via the cover and is not accessed unless the cover is disengaged from the card. Nevertheless, a high manufacturing cost is incurred because it takes a lot of processes to attach the tool to the card and to fixedly connect the cover to the card. Each of the processes are performed on different machines. Customers prefer to touch the tool by their hands to feel the surface of the tool to grasp the handle of the tool, these will help them to decide which one is suitable to them. The cover cannot provide such the advantages to the customers. In addition, the cover tends to be deformed by an impact and the deformation could be a permanent deformation.
The present invention provides a display rack which is easily manufactured and easily to use. The tool connected to the display rack cannot be taken away except that the hook of the limiting member engaged with the aperture in the body is cut so that the shortcomings of the conventional tool display racks are well improved.